When You Smile
by Ruru Fausha
Summary: heyyaaa! Vii lagi niihh khekhekhe.. ummmn, lagi2 Vii post fic gajelas abis gini hehe. tp Vii bkal seneng kl pada read, love, and review! wkwkwk. kl gasuka yaa syukur jg lah :D Claire-Gray xDD


Awawawaww Vii dateng lagiiii! *ngacir semua* Heh? -_-

Emm, ini.. Vii mau post fic lagi wkw. Draft fic ini sebenernya udah cukup lama nyarang di kompie tapi belom sempet Vii publish krn waktu itu Vii blm aktif di fandom ini.

Fic yang ini juga baru chapter 1 khekhekhe harap maklum yaah!

*Claire dateng, getok kepala Vii*

Vii : WADAWW! Ihh Claire apaan sih!

Claire : Heh! Fic yang kemaren aja masih bersambung, udah bikin fic bersambung lagi!

Vii : *ngelus bekas getokan Claire* Hehehe.. Biarin! Suka-suka Vii dong! Emang situ siapa ngatur-ngatur Vii? *melet melet*

Claire : EH! Claire berhak ngatur dong ya! Tokoh di fic-fic Vii kan Claire mulu! Claire kan capeeeekkkkk!

Vii : Ah, saia ngga mau tau! Diam kamuu! Ato di fic-fic Vii selanjutnya, Claire Vii pasangin sama Murrey lho!

Claire : WHAT? JANGAN! Iya iya deh Claire diem *nunduk* *mati kutu*

Vii : AHAHAHAHA,, ini dehh HM fic bersambung Vii yang kedua..gak kalah aneh, gaje, dan ancur dari fic sebelomnya..MAAF YAA BAGI YANG NGGA SUKA..seengganya Vii udah nyoba :DD

*Murrey muncul tiba-tiba*

Murrey : Moi.. Ada yang manggil saia ya? Moi..

Vii + Claire : *nendang Murrey ke Kutub Utara*

Murrey : MOI...! TIIIIIIIDDaaaaaakkkkhhh... *suara makin lenyap*

Vii + Claire : MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *evil laugh*

* * *

**When You Smile**

Chapter 1

-Claire's POV-

Aku bersiul senang sambil menyirami tanaman di ladangku. Ini adalah hari kelima aku berada di Mineral Town. Kota kecil dengan penduduk yang ramah serta menyenangkan. Hari-hari lalu kugunakan untuk berkeliling dan meng-explore kota ini. Aku juga sudah berkenalan dengan para penduduk, seperti Elli yang bekerja di klinik dan neneknya, Ellen, serta adiknya, Tim, walikota Thomas dan anaknya, Mary seorang gadis berkacamata yang tampak lugu tapi manis dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

Hari ini aku ingin pergi ke Hot Spring pemandian air panas di dekat hutan setelah beraktifitas di ladangku. Setelah semua tanaman kusiram, aku melangkah menuju kandang ayam di pojok ladang. Ayamku langsung menyerbu ketika aku memasuki kandang mereka. Petok-petok dari ayam-ayamku terdengar seperti protes. Aku terkikik, mungkin mereka marah aku telat ke sini.

"Hei, ssshh. Diam atau tidak ada jatah makan hari ini!" kataku pura-pura galak. Mereka langsung terdiam, seperti mengerti perkataanku tadi. Aku tergelak. Kuberi makan ketiga ayamku yang baru kemarin kubeli dari Poultry Farm milik keluarga Popuri itu. Mereka makan dengan riang. Kuelus salah satu ayamku, Blue. Ia mematuk tanganku pelan, yang kuanggap sebagai tanda sayang. Aku tersenyum.

"Hmm, benar-benar hari yang cocok untuk berendam di pemandian. Oh, lebih baik kubawa beberapa butir telur. Aku akan membuat Spa Boiled Egg. Kata May, itu favorit Barley. Nanti sekalian mampir juga ah," kataku riang sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju rumahku.

Setelah mengambil telur, aku berangkat ke pemandian air panas yang berada di dekat gua dan air terjun. Udara sejuk menerpaku saat aku tiba di sana. Kurentangkan tanganku di depan air terjun, dan kunikmati percikan air pada wajahku. Aaahh, segar sekali di sini, dan kupejamkan mataku.

Lalu aku segera berganti pakaian di spa itu. Dan sekarang aku hanya mengenakan handuk saja. Spa itu lumayan luas. Kucoba memasukkan ujung kakiku ke dalam air. Hangat. Tanpa ragu aku masuk ke dalam spa itu. Mmm. Air hangat merayapi tubuhku. Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menikmati berendam di spa ini.

-Gray POV-

_Eeee? Ada orang lainkah di sini?_ Aku tersentak mendengar kecipak air yang lumayan keras baru saja. Kubuka mataku di dalam air, kyaaaaaa~! Panaaaaass! "Auwww!" teriakku setelah kepalaku sudah tidak di dalam air. Aku mengucek kedua mataku yang kepanasan. "Uwaaa!" kudengar suara teriakan seorang gadis di depanku. Mataku membuka lebar. Byuuurrrr! Gadis itu terjengkang dan terjatuh karena kaget. Aku gelagapan. "Eh? Maaf, aku ngagetin!" seruku. Rambutnya yang pirang basah kuyup. Handuk yang tadi ia kenakan di atas kepalanya juga jatuh dan basah.

Ia membelalak menatapku. Aku belum pernah melihat gadis ini di kota, pasti pendatang baru, batinku. Eh.. aku salah tingkah memandang wajah manis bermata sebiru langit itu. "Kok diem aja? Bantuin berdiri kek!" serunya marah. Aku buru-buru mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Dia menerimanya, lalu kutarik berdiri.

Wajahnya sekarang dekat sekali dengan wajahku. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Matanya indah... Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Perasaan ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, sebuah getaran yang tidak nyaman namun menyenangkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, saat aku memandangi gadis itu. Sesaat, aku merasa sangat mengenal orang ini. Suasana di sekitar seolah jadi hangat karena perasaan dekat yang aneh ini. Tapi aku tahu itu konyol, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia. Aku merasa terkena de javu.

Ia mengernyit, membuat alis matanya yang tercetak sempurna itu rusak. "Kok ngeliatinnya gitu banget? Mukaku aneh ya?" dia terlihat agak panik. Aku tersadar dan menggeleng cepat. "Mukamu nggak aneh kok!" sahutku sambil tersenyum. Aneh sekali. Biasanya aku jarang dan tidak suka tersenyum. Tapi mengapa aku mudah sekali tersenyum padanya? Aku makin bingung.

Gadis manis itu balas tersenyum manis sekali. Seketika rasa bahagia menjalari tubuhku saat ia tersenyum padaku. "Kirain ada apa gitu di wajahku, hehe," ia nyengir. Aku segera menguasai diri. "Hahaha.. Aneh-aneh aja kamu," aku ikut nyengir.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang mungil namun terlihat kokoh. Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. "Claire," ia kembali tersenyum. Membuatku tidak karuan lagi. Kenapa sih aku? "Kok diem aja?" senyumnya memudar. Aku baru sadar aku terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ehh, maaf maaf. A-aku Gray," aku tergagap. Tawa Claire pecah. "Hahaha... Kamu tuh lucu ya?" aku hanya ikut tertawa bersamanya. Claire menarik tangannya. Aku juga baru sadar bahwa aku sedari tadi belum melepas genggamannya. Haduuhhh malunya.

"Maaf ya tadi ngagetin, aku nggak tau kalo kamu ada di sini," ujarku menyesal. Ia terkekeh. "Alah, ngga papa, nyantai aja lagi. Aku malah seneng kok ketemu kamu di sini. Jadi punya temen baru, hehee," ia nyengir. "Iya juga sih ya? Jadi bisa kenalan kita, hahaha.. Omong-omong kamu cucu pemilik Golden Farm yang sekarang mengurusi perkebunan itu kan?" ia mengangguk. "Kok tau? Kan baru pertama kali kita ketemu?" ia mengernyit.

"Ya jelas tau lah, semua orang di kota pada ngomongin kamu. Ada pendatang baru di kota kecil banget kayak gini, siapa sih yang ngga bakal tau?" aku terbahak. Ia kembali mengangguk paham. "Oh.. Gitu ya.. Tapi walo kecil gini, aku suka banget deh sama Mineral Town..," mata birunya menerawang.

-Claire's POV-

Aku teringat lagi peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu terjadi. Kira-kira aku masih seumuran dengan May atau Stu. Saat itu aku sedang mengunjungi Golden Farm yang sekarang jadi Purple Farm milik Grandpa. Aku senang sekali mengunjungi perkebunan milik Grandpa itu. Beliau mengajariku sedikit tentang bercocok tanam dan mengurusi hewan ternak yang lucu-lucu itu. Aku juga suka bermain dengan Brown, anjing peliharaan Grandpa. Brown yang selalu menjagaku ketika bermain di perkebunan Grandpa.

Sore itu aku mengajak Brown ke Mother s Hill untuk mencari bunga dan tanaman herbal buat Grandpa. Di sepanjang perjalanan aku menyanyi diiringi gonggongan riang Brown. Ekor Brown yang lucu itu selalu bergoyang saat ia menggonggong. Membuatku tertawa karenanya. Sesampainya di sana, aku memetik bunga-bunga yang sudah mekar dengan bau harum yang lembut. Baru beberapa menit aku di sana, tiba-tiba kepalaku dihantam sesuatu. "AUWW!" jeritku kesakitan. Segera aku menoleh untuk melihat ulah siapa itu, saat itu juga, kulihat sekelebat sosok berlari menuju puncak Mother s Hill.

* * *

Xixixixii the end of chapter 1~

Sekali lagi Vii minta maph kl pada ngga suka..Vii hanyalah manusia.. Hikssuu Dx

Oia Vii sekalian say thanks a lot buat yang udah ngereview fic Vii yang sebelom ini.. UWAAA VII TERHARUU! Kaliann baiikk cekaliiii :))

Makasih buanyak jg buat saran2 kalian.. :DD

I loooooveeee it so much! :'D

Thank youuu yak semua! :DD


End file.
